


（四代雷影×佐助）意外

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: Fourth Raikage raped Sasuke,with Naruto watching them.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Yondaime Raikage | Fourth Raikage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	（四代雷影×佐助）意外

“咚！”巨大的拳头击打在须佐的肋骨上，发出沉闷的声响。紧接着响起的是碎裂的轻微咔嚓声，让佐助脸色一白。他的眼下还留着一道触目惊心的血痕，连脸颊都受了伤，破损的衣物也沾上了尘埃。

刚刚经历过数场战斗的佐助已经是强弩之末，在面对追上来的雷影时全力发出的攻击时几乎难以抵挡。他咬紧了牙关又一次睁大已经一片模糊的双眼，勉强用出须佐能乎，只觉得夺人魂魄的痛楚从双眼袭向四肢百骸，眼部神经一阵阵痉挛。然而雷影拳头的可怕威力让这个勉力撑死的须佐摇摇欲坠，佐助身影一晃，赶忙半蹲下身用手撑住膝盖。

该死，不知道斑去哪里了！佐助眼前只有模糊的光影晃来晃去，身体已经完全支撑不住高负荷的运转。雷影又落下数枚充满力道的拳头，佐助身子一软，须佐没有了后继之力，肋骨的形状都变得模糊起来，竟被雷影生生砸开。

“宇智波家的臭小子，我要你付出代价！”雷影大手一揽，就将佐助从须佐里捞了出来，又狠狠卡住他的脖子抵在树上。佐助的后脑勺撞上树干，顿时头晕眼花，眼前一阵黑一阵白。

“雷影大……佐助！”鸣人的声音突兀响起，至后半段时变得惊恐起来。他一个踉跄，差点没扑倒在雷影脚下：“雷影大人，求您放过佐助吧，无论什么事我都愿意做！”

“九尾小子，你对这叛忍的感情很深啊？”雷影冷笑一声，“我不杀他，也不打他，但他一定得付出代价。”

“啊？谢谢雷影大人！”鸣人闻言兴奋地抬起头，就看见雷影把佐助随手扔在地上，又扯下他腰间注连绳向自己走来。

“……雷影大人还有什么事？我一定会做到的！”

“你那么重视他，那就在一边看着吧。”雷影淡淡道，趁鸣人还没有反应过来就将他双手反绑在另一个树干上，“这条绳子里我注入了查克拉，凭借现在的你别想着挣脱。”

他的动作让鸣人心里升起不好的预感：“你要对佐助做什么！”

“让他付出代价！”雷影又转过身去一把抓住坐在地上捂着脖子喘气的佐助。刚才雷影卡他脖子太用力，窒息感让他浑身提不上劲，再加上原本就十分恶劣的身体状况，他现在连站都站不起来。注意到雷影伸手抓他，他尽力往旁边一躲，却还是没能躲过雷影的大手，直接被对方抓到身下。雷影小山似的巨大身型投下的阴影几乎把他完全盖住了，让他看起来就像一只被老虎压在身下的小猫。

雷影压制住佐助已近力竭的挣扎，一只手就将他两只手腕都按到头顶，另一只手一扯就将他衣服扯坏了，露出大片雪白的胸膛和腹肌。佐助不知道他要做什么，但心里竟升起一种难以言喻的恐惧来：“你干什么！”

“终于慌了？你知道我听说我弟弟的消息时的感受吗？”雷影粗暴地摸了摸佐助雪白的脸颊，他的动作弄得佐助生疼，“宇智波家的人好像都很骄傲？那我就让你尝尝被人艹的滋味吧。”

这话一出，鸣人佐助都愣住了。

“雷影，佐助他是男人，你是不是搞错了！男人怎么可能做这种事！”鸣人大叫起来。

但雷影却不会管他们的反应，伸出粗糙的棕色大手就在佐助胸口上胡乱揉捏。他的力道用得很大，佐助几乎疑心自己快被他揉掉一层皮，雪白的皮肤上都浮起淡淡的粉色。他手上厚厚的茧子在乳头上刮来刮去，带起一阵难以忍受的麻痒和微妙的快感，佐助一时不慎就惊喘出声：“啊哈！”他从没想过男人的乳头也能体会到快感，心里忽生惶恐：“你这个疯子变态，你放开——啊！”是雷影恶意捏住了他已经挺立在空气中的艳红乳头，用力一拧，顿时佐助一句话都说不出来。

“宇智波家的混小子，你长得确实比女人还漂亮，是男人太可惜了。但是这么张脸，还敏感成这样，我艹你也不算吃亏。”雷影说着，又用手指肆意折磨佐助的乳头，不是用力拧转，就是拉住它们高高提起，痛得佐助额角直冒冷汗，但那痛里竟真的藏了掩不住的快感，让佐助嘴里下意识呻吟出声：“嗯哈……”但他很快就意识到自己的状态，紧皱着眉头咬死了牙关。

“该死，你在做什么！放开佐助！”鸣人在一旁大吼着，然而雷影充耳不闻，只进行着他的动作。佐助的呻吟响起的时候，他自己也觉得怪怪的，原本是出于惩罚的目的，然而他能感觉到自己胯下的阴茎已经开始有了硬度。佐助倒是被鸣人的声音扰得脑袋发昏，满心里只想他快走，别看到他这副狼狈模样。

雷影又用手掌把佐助的胸部当成女人的乳房那样揉弄了一会儿，直到佐助觉得自己胸口的肉都快被他揉掉下来时才松开。佐助的挣扎完全被压制，但见雷影将手伸到他的脸上，他一口就咬住了雷影的手掌，用一双阴郁又狠戾的美丽眼睛瞪他。雷影没想到他还能反抗，但他的皮肤硬度也不是强弩之末的佐助能够攻破的。他只用另一只手卡住他的下颌用力一捏，手就拿了出来，趁着佐助的嘴关不上，直接将自己儿臂粗的阴茎捅进了佐助的嘴唇。这一下猝不及防，并且力度又狠又重，直直地就捅进了喉咙里，让佐助眼睛瞬间睁大，他牙齿合不拢，喉咙抽搐着挤压龟头想要把异物给排出来，却只让雷影感觉仿佛真的插入了小穴一般，喉咙的干呕反应让他的龟头被仔细按摩，几乎要爽上天。但佐助的嘴太小，哪怕已经插到了喉咙，雷影也还有一大半的紫黑色阴茎露在外面，他不满地又往里面冲了两下，换来佐助嗯唔的痛苦呻吟和眼角不自觉留下的生理性泪水，却也没能再多插入一些后才做罢：“你这个小婊子，嘴也太小了，大概天生适合吃男人的肉棒。”

“混蛋，你放开佐助！你这个混蛋！不许你侮辱他！”鸣人的怒吼从雷影身后传来，他像是才意识到鸣人的存在似的，侧过身来露出自己胯下的佐助：“你也看看你朋友被艹的样子吧。”他说着，一手按住佐助的后脑勺，把佐助的喉咙当成飞机杯一样艹起来，下身挺动得像装了马达，撞击一次比一次凶狠。

鸣人的眼神就落到了佐助身上，只见他最重要的朋友原本总是吐出拒绝的无情话语的薄唇被一根无比粗壮的紫黑色肉棒撑得大大的，整个人随着肉棒的疯狂进攻而摇来晃去，全靠雷影棕色的大手按住他的后脑勺才不至于倒下。肉棒在他的唇间快速进出着，淡粉色的嘴唇明显被艹得肿了起来，带着色情意味的红色直夺鸣人的眼球。有无法咽下的口水随着雷影的动作不断从缝隙中流出，把佐助变成艳红色的嘴唇染得亮晶晶的，又顺着下巴流下来。由于不适应口交而产生的强烈窒息感正折磨着佐助，让他脸上泛起不正常的红晕，眼神也迷离起来，生理性泪水从眼角滚下。

我想把自己的肉棒放到他嘴里。这个想法一跳出来，鸣人就像被火烧了屁股似的往上一窜。他赶紧收回自己看得发直的眼神，见到雷影的棕色脸庞，心里的火越烧越大，快要把他自己点着了：“混蛋，你给我放开佐助啊！我会要你好看！”

“唔嗯……”佐助痛苦的呻吟断断续续，给在场的两人都带来极大的刺激。

“这小婊子比我想象得好艹太多了。”雷影一面进攻一面道，完全忽视了鸣人的声音，“本来还觉得不是女人可惜了，现在看来不是女人也没有什么关系。”他两手抓紧了佐助后脑勺的头发，加快了腰部的动作，显然是快要射精了。

“混蛋——！”配合着鸣人的怒吼，雷影狠狠地撞进了佐助喉咙深处，射出一道又浓又粘稠的精液。射完精，他还不肯把肉棒拔出来，强迫着佐助把险些呛进气管的精液全都咽下去才肯罢休。

一发射完，雷影终于有闲心来观察鸣人的情况。怒吼的人柱力已经长出了兽类的长指甲，脸上的胡须印记也变得更加深刻。然而雷影却注意到了另一件事，顿时嗤笑出声：“九尾小子，你说话冠冕堂皇，但自己的反应倒是很诚实啊。”他说着，钳制住突然向他发起攻击的佐助的双手，把他的头强行转向面对鸣人的方向，然后解开了鸣人的裤腰带。一个沉甸甸的物什立刻就跳了出来，高高地挺立着。顶端还冒着透明的液体，显示着主人的兴奋程度。

佐助本不想与鸣人对上眼神，也不想让鸣人看到他这幅样子，但眼前的场景让他瞳孔都缩小了，整个人竟下意识地往后缩去：“鸣人，你疯了！”

“佐助，我……”

“你滚！”佐助叫起来。刚刚在雷影身下受到的折磨让他根本无法冷静下来，见到鸣人的反应手指都在颤抖。他的脸颊还泛着红晕，眼中还有泪意和压不住的惶恐，被艹得红肿的嘴唇上还沾着白色的精液。雷影在一旁本来饶有兴致，看到他这副模样也忍耐不住，直接上前将他压成跪趴的姿势，然后扯掉了他的裤子，露出雪白浑圆的臀部来。雷影用腿将佐助双膝踢得更开，两手放肆地揉面一般揉捏他的臀部，把两瓣臀肉掰开又合拢，淡粉色的后穴瑟缩着若隐若现。

“混蛋，我一定要杀了你……”佐助压抑的声音响起，雷影却只觉得自己胯下的阴茎更硬了。等到两瓣臀肉都被他揉成了淡淡的红色发起热来，他便将两根粗大的手指伸进佐助口中搅弄，换来佐助无助的嗯唔声，然后将被唾沫沾湿的插进了被强迫暴露在空气中的后穴。那里实在太紧了，但是雷影有的是力气，遇到阻碍也无所谓，他直接粗暴地将手指在里面胡乱戳刺抠挖，指甲刮得内壁生疼，但这胡乱的动作却还是刺激到了佐助的前列腺，让他竟感受到一种火烧般的快感，后穴里也分泌出些许肠液来。

“你这个婊子果然是适合被艹的。”雷影心中不耐，见差不多了，提起自己粗壮的肉棒就往里面插。他当然不会有怜香惜玉的意思，肉棒一路破开肠肉直往最深处插，插到一半被卡住，佐助后穴边缘已经被撑得泛白，裂开了浅浅的伤口，流出鲜血来他也不管，而是再一次用力，直到将整个巨大的肉棒都插入到佐助的身体里。有鲜血从大腿根滑下来，倒是为这场性事勉强增加了些润滑。雷影长出一口气，又皱了皱眉头。里面的肠肉像波浪一样涌上来将他的肉棒紧紧箍住，让他感觉置身天堂，但过于窄小的小穴让他的阴茎被箍得有些发疼。

“宇智波家的小婊子，放松点。”雷影拍打着佐助的臀部说道。

鸣人的目光落到佐助红肿的臀瓣、已经开始渗血的后穴和那中间插着的模样可怖的紫黑色肉棒上，气得几乎失去了理智，眼睛都已经变成了兽瞳的形状，嘴里直不停地叫：“我要杀了你！不许你伤害佐助！”他的爪子在树干上留下深深的痕迹，阴茎却挺立得更加厉害了，前列腺液都滴到了佐助的脸上。然而佐助已经注意不到了，他浑身都在颤抖，大腿根处剧烈痉挛，冷汗不断冒出。他原本通红的脸色都发白了，泪水断了线的珠子似的不停往下流。

雷影稍微等了一会儿，等到佐助后穴有些微的软化就立刻动起腰来，借着一股蛮力直往佐助身体最深处冲撞。佐助的小腹都已经被他的肉棒给顶了起来，随着雷影的动作还能看到肉棒在里面疯狂进攻的模样。佐助的嘴唇都在颤抖，他连叫都叫不出来了，下意识地就向前爬想要离身后的鞭笞远一些，却被雷影的大手抓住纤细的腰身往后一撞，狠狠撞在雷影胯部，力度似乎连卵蛋都快撞进他的后穴里。他的后穴随着肉棒的进出不时翻出一圈圈鲜红的嫩肉，穴口也被摩擦得红肿开裂，鲜血染在佐助的臀沟、大腿根和雷影的肉棒上。

“小婊子还想跑？”

“我要杀……”佐助颤抖着声音开口，但他话还没说完，嘴里就被塞进了雷影的手指，舌头被人夹住随意玩弄，雷影还模仿着性交的动作在他嘴里插入拔出，口水不断地从佐助无法合拢的嘴唇里流出来。

“我还是把你带回去吧。像你这样的，就应该留在云忍村用身体为奇拉比赎罪。”雷影恶意地用粗糙的手指摩擦着佐助已经开裂的后穴边缘，竟又往里面伸进一个指节。佐助感觉自己几乎已经完全脱离了身体，下半身都快失去知觉，只有痛感和难以忽略的微妙快感在折磨着他的神经。

雷影又俯下身在他身上粗暴地乱揉，小山似的棕色身躯将佐助完全盖住，让他看起来像个小孩。雷影的攻击力道一直不减，也不知过了多久，久到佐助恍惚以为自己已经死了，雷影才低吼着将浓精射进他小穴深处。他将软下来的阴茎拔出来，手一放，佐助的身子就软软地趴到了地上。雷影射进去的精液太多了，多到小腹都微微鼓了出来，穴口也不断流出白色的精液，混合着鲜血的颜色，把佐助下半身弄得一片狼藉。

雷影又把佐助提起来，准备换个姿势再干时，脸上就挨了重重一击。一旁被他忽视的一直嘶吼着的鸣人竟借着九尾的力量挣脱了他的束缚，狠狠向他扑来：“伤害佐助的人都该去死！”

雷影皱了眉，不得不和鸣人缠斗起来。一旁的佐助微微睁开了眼，一阵空间波动突然在他身边发生，他的身影一下就不见了。


End file.
